Meta Knight x Kirby
by Xela145
Summary: A cute story about Meta Knight and Kirby. WARNING: cute yaoi! Rated T because I have no clue what to rate it.


Meta Knight POV

The sun was sparkling different shades of yellow off my silver mask. I walked quietly outside of the castle to take a quick break, knowing that sword and blade had it under control at the castle. I aproached a small stream and stared down into it. a pointless thing to do really, but it reminded me of kirby none the less. I've been wondering why I think about him more lately, as nightmare has been destroyed and all is at peace... for the time being i believe. but i keep on fealing as if... as if he will be tempted to turn. Me and kirby were born demon beasts, but we have a will, a soul. so we have a choice if we want to be good or evil. and it seems a bit weird that i worry about him like this. he is just a bundle of happyness anyways, nothing truly evil about him. but i did see somthing a few days ago that could be keeping my mind focused on him latly.

~FLASH BACK~

I was walking through the castle on patrol, as usual, and noticed a bit of pink sticking out behind a staircase. I went to go see what it was and was shocked to see kirby lying on the floor motionless. "kirby, kirby are you okay?" i shook him but got no answer. i checked his pulse and was shocked to see it was fine. nothing different about it. I noticed kirby more and saw his cheeks were a bright red, redder than usual. and he seemed like he hadent slept in days.  
after a few seconds of wondering what to do he opened his eyes quickly and stared at me with blood red eyes. I blinked once and his eyes were the blue they were before. "are you okay?" i asked him cautiously, wondering what that was all about. kirby stood up quietly and smiled happily "poyokay!" he hugged me and left quickly, leaving as fast as he could. I was frozen in place. what in the world was that all about?

~END FLASHBACK~

Mabey I was just seeing things...

Kirby POV

I was thinking quietly about what happened a few days ago. Why did I suddenly faint like that? Why did I feel like i had a fever when i woke up? and why was Meta Knight there when i woke up? that one bothered me the most. Why of all people Meta Knight? why couldent it have been fumu? or bun? or mabey sword or blade? it just had to be Meta Knight!? the one where I can barley stand when around him? I thought I would faint again when I woke up to him RIGHT THERE! latley when i'm around him I feel like i'm in a trance. I can't stop looking at him. and I don't have a clue why! what is going on with me??? and NO im NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! god... I... can't be in love. I would know if i was in love... right? and with all people Meta Knight? NO, that CAN'T BE IT. latley I havent been fealing well, I feal like i can't control myself at times. like when i woke up to meta knight, I was in that trance for a second. and to tell you the truth... it felt good. I wanted to stare longer but I came back to my sences and shook out of it. what is WRONG WITH ME?

Meta Knight POV

I wasn't paying attantion to where i was walking and found myself at kirby's house. I looked at the house for a while then turned around to head back to the castle when I heard a loud crash from the house. "k-kirby?" I said, running up to see what was rong. I gasped quietly at what I saw. my eyes turning orange for a split second before returning there normal yellow. kirby was again on the floor, but this time his eyes were open, red. kirby turned slightly to stare at me and coughed quielty (and a bit cute at that).

kirby POV

I froze suddenly falling to the floor in blankness. a loud crash was heard when i fell from my bed bringing some knick knacks falling down with me. why is this happening? some one help me! I felt my body loosing its feal when Meta Knight called my name. "k-kirby?". I panicked, him again? well, any help right now is fine with me. He opened my house door and I froze In nothingness. I coughed slighty wincing from the air rushing out of my mouth. My body felt weak, I could barley move. what is going on??? I stared once again in a trance at Meta Knight, fealing happy that I could stare once again at his perfectness. Meta Knight ran over and helped me get up. I was still staring at his figure when he saw my gaze apon him. I blinked again and felt myself heating up from his touch. my eyes widened and I blushed a deep red, fealing his breath on me from how close we were. Was that really it? was I Kirby of the stars in LOVE with Meta Knight? If so then... crap. we're all toast.

Meta Knight POV

this time I know it wasn't a mistake, Kirby's eyes WERE red. I ran over to help him get up as quickly as I could. when I did however Kirby looked lost in a sea of darkness that no one could get him out of. I paniced for a second, speeding my breathing up just a bit. I was trying to figure out what to do when he blinked and his eyes were back to normal again. He blushed a deep red, and so did I. Thank god for the mask I wore. Kirby stared at me for a long while until getting up off the floor and dusting himself off. now was the chance to ask him what was wrong. "kirby, whats been going on with you?" I said, just barley stumbling for words. he paused for a second until looking up at me and answered, "I... down't... know." He looked up, searching for the right words to say, his voice very quiet. I couldent help but smile. now that I think about it, his voice is very childlike. Like a small shy boy. He just keeps on getting cuter and cuter. "Sir Meta Knight ... do you know what wrong with me?" Kirby asked, obviously trying to find an answer to his strange blankouts. and the truth is...

I don't really know.

Kirby POV

after a while I realized we were still stareing at eachother in silence, making me blush even more. I got up quickly and dusted myself quietly, blinking my eyes tightly every once in a while. My self consious was telling me that Meta Knight might know somthing about whats going on. I decided to wait for him to talk first. "kirby, whats been going on with you?" he asked in the beautiful voice he has... wait... what? beautiful? oh jesus, I really have fallen in love. I quickly scanned over the words I had learned from Meta Knight and finnaly answered "i... down't... know.". I tried my best to pronounce the words correctly, knowing I still said atleast one wrong. oh well. "Sir Meta Knight... do you know what wrong with me?" I asked, hopeing he would- "I don't really know Kirby..." ... know.

Meta Knight POV

"I don't really know kirby..."... well, that was probably the LAST thing he wanted to hear from someone like me. I looked down, my eyes turning from yellow to the softest of green. " but I have the fealing that nightmare isnt gone just yet...". I sighed, knowing he would be dissapointed in not defeating him. What I didn't expect was for him to smile. "Meta Knight... we can beat him again." He smiled even bigger, causeing me to blush and my eyes to turn pink. He blinked quickly and his eyes widened. "Mety, why your eyes pink?" I smiled, 'Mety'? he's the GOD of cuteness. I fumbled for words to say and came to my answer... ok I have no answer. "ermmm.. well, you see... uhhh..." My voice faded a bit and kirby giggled. did he just...? I blushed a deep red, looking down at the floor. that was the cutest thing i've ever heard.

Kirby POV

He looked down at the floor cutly after I laughed. so he isn't all that tough is he? well well, looks like I kirby of the stars has just found Meta Knight's weak spot! He sighed and looked up at me, his eyes back to the yellow they once were. "kirby, are you aware that you were created by nightmare?" I shook my head, remembering when bun and fumu told me a bit about my past after Kabuu told them. he nodded once. "I am afraid... you might be becomeing a demon again." he said worry in his eyes again. how? How is that possible? I've chosen to be good, and not to be against my friends. Why would I become- wait a minute. I remember, somtime yesterday, I thought I heard the transporter go off. Mabey it really did. "meta- poyo, think I heard the transporter go off yesterday-poyo. mabey..." I trailed off, hearing a low rumble escape my stomache. sooooo hungry. wait, how long have we been here? I looked outside my window, seeing the moon shine brightly.

Meta Knight POV

I sighed, trying my best not to let my emotions get the best of me. I wonder... "kirby, are you aware that you were created by nightmare?". he shook his head, and I nodded. now to tell him my theory, "I am afraid... you might be becomeing a demon again.". of course, I wouldent let him get hurt in ANY way with all my power, but some things not even I can change. Kirby looked as though he were thinking. even at times like this, he still looks cute... "meta- poyo, think I heard the transporter go off yesterday-poyo. mabey..." His stomache growled then and I realized I had been here for quite a while. He must be hungry. "kirby, would you like to go get somthing to eat with me?" I asked, knowing he would probably want to go to bed, rather than eat a late dinner with me. "s- sure!" he said, his eyes sparkling with joy. well, thats odd.

Kirby POV

When he asked that question I felt as though I was going to faint. I'm so hungry and he's offering to eat dinner with me! of course I agreed! "s- sure!" I said, unaware of what the outcome was soon to be. 


End file.
